Uzumaki Naruto
by Iamafan123
Summary: This is a story where instead of Naruto going to the past its Minato and Kushina meeting Naruto. After the sealing both parents will see what they have done and see Konoha in a new light. As they say blood is all that matters. Strong/Naruto/older girls.
1. Nice to meet you my son

Naruto will be a 3 years older than the Rookies...

_italics means the person is thinking..._

**_Bold is a bijuu, demon or god talking..._**

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nice to meet you...my son<span>**

The disappearing form of the Kyūbi no Yōko can be seen as the Yondiame looked on in relief as nine tailed demon was absorbed into his new born son. Then it hit him. "Is this the right thing … what have I done?" The Hokage grieved as Kushina held him on his shoulder also realising the same thing "the village will see him as a Hero" Said Minato trying to pull out some hope to destroy this lamenting feeling he has. "I do hope so" Said a tired looking Kushina as death looks to be upon her.

**"Do you know what you have done contractors "** A dark spectral figure answered.

"They will see him as a Hero ….they must" Minato says as he and Kushina hold baby Naruto as close to them as they could. **"Human…. You will see what implications you both have done ….. "** The Shinigami replied.

This confused both parents as Kushina looked at her whiskered boy "Minato … Naruto is going to be alone no one will be there for him" Kushina says worriedly as a sense of dread falls upon her so she holds Naruto tight to herself. "Abandoning my village is like abandoning my son….I trust my village and my friends to do the right thing" Says Minato as he and Kushina look at Naruto in deep thought thinking he will be taken care of by his friends and family.

**"Is that so?"** The Shinigami asked as his eyes glow an eerie purple as then the wind blows very violently. Both parents hold Naruto tight has they are caught in the wind "what's happening" screamed Kushina as she and Minato looked at the Shinigami. The Shinigami's kimono looks to be blown by the wind as he looks to do a technique.

**"Abandoning my village is like abandoning my son….I trust my village to do the right thing….let's see if you believe those words at the end"** says the Shinigami _"What!"_ thought Minato at what the deity said as his eyes widen. Kushina can be seen holding Naruto tightly protecting him from the violent wind. The Shinigami raises his hands at both Minato and Kushina as then a bright light envelopes the two parents leaving the sleeping baby Naruto comfortably in the floor.

**10 years after the Kyuubi attack as the orphanage **

A Blond scruffy Haired boy can be seen wearing a white shirt, black pants and black boot as he has a black Jacket hanging from his back making him look like a delinquent. The boy is sitting at a swing on his own, as he is looking at children playing the Boy is in deep thought as the boy keeps looking at a red haired girl who looks to be looking at him now and then.

A little girl with long red hair her face was chubby, Her build small and undefined and she wore simple clothing: a sleeveless half-cut kimono vest, with a mesh under t-shirt that crawled up to her elbows. This was matched by a pair of black shorts with matching black sandals. She kept looking at the boy at the swing like she was entranced by him she was about to go to him but someone held her tightly.

"Mito how many times do I have to tell you to stay away from him? He is trouble" Said an old lady looking at the boy disgust evident in her eyes. The girl looks at the old lady with eyes narrowed like she is glaring daggers at the old lady.

"But matron…." Mito was about to continue but the Matron dragged her away rather roughly I might say away from the blond boy. Another blond boy came who looked like the other blonde in the swings but his hair was yellow while the other boy was golden. The Matron looked at the boy as her ecstatic.

"Arashi-Kun! Mito-chan keeps going to that boy can you keep her company, you're her friend right" Said the old lady as she looked at Mito and shooed her off to Arashi and left towards her office.

The boy Arashi was wearing a typical white shirt and blue pants with matching blue sandals he looked at Mito in worry,

"They really hate him! they whole village hate him, I don't know how he can live like this" Said Mito as she was about to shed tears. The boy Arashi was holding her tightly trying to comfort her.

"I know….I know" Said Arashi as he looked downcast. The blond boy can be seen walking towards the two children. Mito and Arashi notice and brace themselves

"The old bitch is gone….she seems to have a lot of energy when I'm around tch" Said the blond boy with a glare as he stumbles upon the red haired girl that stalks him. He rushes quickly towards her knowing now is to time to talk to her.

"Hey red!" Yells Naruto as Mito shakes up surprised at the way he is talking to her. Naruto goes to both children as he looks at them in detail. He notices something as he then scratches his head embarrassed.

"Oh sorry Hahahaha my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you" Said Naruto bringing his hand forward in a greeting manner. Arashi and Mito smile genuinely at him as they greet him

"My name is Kazama Arashi" _"Namikaze Minato"_ Arashi thought while he greeted as he shook Naruto's hand.

"And my name is Uzumaki Mito" "_Uzumaki Kushina"_Mito thought as she hugged Naruto. Naruto raised his eyebrows at her surname.

"We both have the same name huh…small world" Said Naruto as Mito's smile went even wider.

"Yep" said Mito chirpily as Arashi smile a kind smile at Naruto. Naruto then turned around as he was about to leave this surprised both Arashi and Mito as they then looked at the reason why he was about to leave. The old lady can be seen afar.

"Well time for me to be off. Don't want to make you lose your meals over me" Said Naruto as what he said raised some questions in both Mito and Arashi's heads.

"Wait…do you get any meals" Said Arashi as he and Mito looked at Naruto in worry.

"Don't worry about me. I get by." Said Naruto with a smile like it's a normal occurrence which worried both parents although their not his parents anymore there his age now.

"Well gotta fly see you later Arashi..Tomato" Said Naruto who laughed as he ran off. Mito looked red in anger as her worry went straight out the window. Arashi smiled at how Naruto destroyed the worry they had. The Matron came as she went towards the kids concern evident in her face.

"Arashi,Mito are you hurt did that punk hurt you" Said the Matron in worry as she glared at the running form of Naruto. "Monster is going to leave soon anyways thank Kami " muttered the old lady quietly as Mito and Arashi looked shocked at what they heard. Not noticing that the children heard her or not she got up noticing the sun setting that it's time to get inside.

"Come it's time to get home kids, come on now" Said the matron in a grandma tone as she hurriedly went inside not knowing she left behind two devastated parents/kids.

_"Our son is leaving? What's happening to you Naruto"….._thought the parents of Naruto

* * *

><p>This story is gonna be my main focus as there will be lots of climax scenes...going to be great.<p>

Pairings will be a Harem you decide...and no Yoai (ergh)

Peace Iamafan123


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 sorry for the wait.

_italics means the person is thinking..._

**_Bold is a bijuu, demon or god talking..._**

_**Enjoy.**_

Naruto age 12 after academy 15

Mito age 9 after academy 12

Arashi age 9 after academy 12

* * *

><p><strong>The day keeps getting better and better<strong>

**In the morning at the Hokage Office – Konoha**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed he has been doing this a lot these days frankly if he kept this up he will have a heart attack the culprit responsible

Uzumaki Naruto.

Today was the day the boy left the orphanage? Well first off this is a normal issue and it is not what Sarutobi is frustrated about. It's the fact he wasn't told until now that he was leaving. He asked Naruto why he was leaving and he responded that he wants to strike out on his own.

"Argh" sighed Sarutobi again has he held his head mentally preparing the headache to come.

"And I thought he made some new friends" said Sarutobi out loud as he looked at the two files that laid on his table.

The files were of Uzumaki Mito and Kazama Arashi.

These two children were a new type of headaches. Frankly Sarutobi doesn't even know where they came from but he did know who they were.

Uzumaki Mito was an Uzumaki as all the Uzumakies fled across the world and seeing one here is not surprising. She looked amazingly like Kushina but he shrugged it off believing that all Uzumakies look alike, for example their trademark hair.

Konoha council seeing another born Uzumaki became ecstatic and ordered her to be named Mito after the Shodaime's wife Kami bless her soul.

"Isn't Naruto-Kun a born Uzumaki also" sighed Sarutobi again as he cannot understand why they simply refuse to acknowledge Naruto and constantly try to kill him. Well that's another topic for a later date. What really made his heart jump out of his skin was the other new friend of Naruto.

Kazama Arashi.

Kazama Arashi's blood test shows he is directly related to the late Namikaze Minato and when the council found out they quickly whooped for joy and stated he is the son of Minato to the public who then started to spoil him to no degree like the Uchiha

"Isn't Naruto-Kun the son of Minato also" Sighed Sarutobi again as every time he thinks about the boy trouble always brews. "_Poor boy can catch a break_."

Sarutobi, well he is not stupid and asked for Jiraiya to double check just for precautions and well he said the same thing. "Now with this information poor Naruto won't be able to get his inheritance."

Speaking of the devil... Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Sarutobi sighed as he grunted the permission to enter.

His secretary came and told him that the two children in question are coming. She is rather overjoyed isn't she? Well who wouldn't blame her Mito and Arashi were together all the time kind of reminded him of Minato and Kushina. Yes constantly so.

So he became relaxed as he saw Arashi and Mito appear, he gestured for them to sit down and asked what was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha district<strong>

"This is it Naruto-Kun" said 12 year old Yakushi Kabuto smiling to Naruto. Introducing Naruto to the apartment complex at the slums of Konoha this raised Naruto's eyebrows as to why a guy like Kabuto is living here.

Well you may wonder how they know each other that's because they met at the orphanage. As a young boy, Kabuto was found amongst the dead enemies after the Battle of Kikyō Pass by a chief medical officer of the Konoha Medical Unit Squad.

The officer brought Kabuto with him back to Konoha , raised him as a son, and taught him medical jutsu but sadly he passed away on Kabuto's tenth birthday leaving him notes to carry on with his skills.

Kabuto loves to boast to Naruto how he will became a man who will cure several diseases around the world irritating Naruto to no end. Don't get Naruto wrong however he likes those who have dreams it is the fact that he says it to Naruto all the time that's pisses him off.

"I thought you lived in some rich joint thanks to your old man not this messed up place." Said Naruto irritated because he had his hopes up believing he will live the rich life. Naruto sighed as he just walked ahead of a confused Kabuto.

As they walked to the landlord who surprisingly wasn't a dodgy guy but an old kind lady who looked at Naruto and smiled which greatly surprised him.

"You must be Kabuto's friend dear. You can stay here as long as you pay your way" said the old lady so when Naruto nodded and asked for the scheduled pay day. She said she will ask him when the day comes and then the old lady left to carry on with the sweeping.

Naruto looked at an amused Kabuto as he gestured Naruto to his new apartment they went upstairs to the top floor and saw four figures at the apartment next to Naruto's. Naruto looked at Kabuto as he looked at him also surprised and went to check out what's happening.

"So Arashi, Mito you sure you want to live here" said Sarutobi who looks at this place not liking that the two children to live in such a dangerous place. He looked at his Anbu who wore a dog mask and nodded to him.

"Children this Anbu here will be your guard so when you need anything let him know" said Sarutobi motioning the Anbu to introduce himself.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I will do my job to protect you two from anything so do call me when you need anything" said Kakashi as he removed his mask much to the children's surprise as he then smiled thinking they know him.

Know him they do indeed but in a different perspective to what he is thinking.

"Ahh Naruto-Kun good to see you my boy" said Sarutobi to the arrival of Naruto and Kabuto as Mito, Arashi and Kakashi looked at them. Two with gleeful expression and one with scorn but quickly hid it from his Hokage as he noticed. Both children also noticed as their eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes it's good to see you too Hokage-San" said Naruto making Sarutobi flinch looking at the boy he once and still viewed as a grandson in sadness. Kabuto interrupted breaking the tension as he asked Naruto who they are to him.

"I am Uzumaki Mito and this is Kazama Arashi we are Naruto-Kun's friends." Said Mito startling Kabuto who looked at Naruto

"Your friends, you never told me about them" said Kabuto amusingly surprising both Mito and Arashi.

"Wait Naruto never told us about you" said Arashi looking at Naruto bewildered but Naruto quickly changed the subject.

"So what are you doing here Hokage-San" said Naruto to the leader of the village as Arashi and Mito put this issue behind them for a later date.

"Mito-Chan and Arashi-Kun wanted to have their own place and since your friends with them I thought they should live near you" said Sarutobi supporting both children much their appreciations. Naruto looked on suspiciously.

"Why do you want to live here Arashi-Kun, Mito-Chan it's below your standards?" said Kakashi slyly insulting both Kabuto and Naruto.

Naruto quickly responded "the only thing weird here is your haircut" making Mito laugh, Arashi smile and Kabuto snigger as he held his glasses up. Infuriating Kakashi but Sarutobi calmed down the situation and ushered Kakashi out as he also left saying his farewells to the kids leaving them alone to talk.

"So Kabuto this is my apartment" said Naruto investigating the apartment as Kabuto nodded. Naruto then pulled out his keys and started to open his door but before that he heard the old lady's voice outside saying that sleeping equipment is already inside but he has to get the other home equipment's himself.

Naruto thanked the old lady whose name is Tsukiko and then went inside it was an ordinary apartment (same as the cannon.)The gang followed him inside as Naruto told everyone to take off their shoes as it is rude to enter with one, Kabuto rolling his eyes at him telling Mito and Arashi that Naruto is too upright.

"I HEARD THAT" screamed Naruto making everyone laugh. They went to the living room seeing Naruto sitting at the window.

"Nice view it will look good at night" said Naruto looking at the window longingly. He was ignored however has Kabuto and the two children were in a conversation.

"So you two are 9 years old and you are attending the academy this year" Said Kabuto to Arashi as him and Mito nodded.

"That's right are you at the academy too Kabuto-San" said Mito to Kabuto who nodded

"That's right final year in fact. Naruto-kun what about you" Said Kabuto boasting again trying to annoy Naruto, Mito being oblivious asked Naruto if he is in Kabuto's class but Naruto ignored her as he carried on looking at the view. Arashi adding two and two together he said "Naruto you don't go to the academy do you.

"That's right Naruto-Kun doesn't go to academy" said Kabuto answering Arashi's question surprising Mito as she yelled out "what you don't go to academy!"

"Yeah I'm going this year though so don't worry" said Naruto making Arashi ask why he didn't go three years before making Naruto flinch.

"I didn't have enough money so I saved money for three years" said Naruto quietly as he looked down sadly. Making everyone sad especially Mito as she looked about to break into tears. Arashi can be seen slyly clenching his fists because they got in for free while his friend/son suffered.

"why don't you just spend it Naruto-Kun because how will you pay the rent" this made everyone look at Kabuto as Naruto's body went still in shock and all of sudden he disappeared then reappeared behind Kabuto then put his right hand on his shoulder.

"Kabuto….My man… pay for me" said Naruto making Kabuto's eyes go wide as he tried to shake Naruto off.

"NO I still have to pay off your ramen tab you bastard!" screamed Kabuto but Naruto held him tight asking him what are friends for.

Kabuto still didn't budge so Naruto did it his way so he went close to Kabuto's ear he whispered something to him then Kabuto started to sweat. This made Mito and Arashi ask what's wrong.

"Don't worry you guys it would seem I am safe for now ahahahaha" laughed Naruto dismissing the situation

"I can only pay for you this year because I'm going to graduate next year. This is the last time you got that" said Kabuto pointing at Naruto comically as Naruto nodded in understanding saying he will have something by then.

"Well Naruto-Kun we will be together for the whole three years" said Mito who surprisingly looked happy at this making Naruto twitch amusingly at her.

Arashi went up to Naruto and put his right hands on his Naruto's left shoulder and looked downcast his hair covering his face making the atmosphere tense.

"Naruto you do know what people are going to call you at the academy don't you" said Arashi quietly making Naruto tense.

"Wha what" said Naruto stuttering. Kabuto knows what Arashi means and then all of sudden laughed.

"Well why don't we call him that now so he can be ready" said Kabuto with a glint in his eyes.

"What you all on about" said Mito oblivious as always as you now can see where Naruto gets it from.

"I pity you…dobe" said Arashi who suddenly laughed at the grief-stricken look Naruto has.

"Ahahahahaha" laughed Mito and Kabuto making Naruto angry as he made a comeback

"Well if they call me that I kick their ass" screamed Naruto.

"Always resorting to Violence man you don't change" laughed Kabuto as he carried on "I will gladly pay now that you're going to be embarrassed ahahahahaha" Kabuto looked at Naruto who looked unexpectedly calm.

"ehehehehe ahahahahaha" laughed Naruto as this shocked everyone thinking he is having a breakdown.

Naruto looked at Mito gleefully Mito then shivered all of sudden.

"I have a trump card and if that doesn't work then back to plan A" said Naruto.

Arashi asked what his trump card was as Naruto went to Mito and held her face with both of is hands she suddenly blushed at the contact.

"Don't get me wrong your cute" said Naruto who smiled a heavenly smile at Mito who blushed making Arashi and Kabuto ponder what he is trying to do.

"However the world is a cruel world isn't that right…..Tomato" Said Naruto as Mito went out of her euphoria and her face turn red making her really look like a tomato causing everyone to laugh as Naruto ran outside grabbing his shoes making Mito chase him.

"NARUTO" the scream of Mito can be heard outside and the laughter of Naruto much to Kabuto and Arashi's amusement as the sun set signalling the end of a day but a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>In a beautiful forest in the endless night sky a blond haired boy , whose hair shone golden blond and had the brightest blue eyes to match his hair in terms of its brightness can be seen walking through the forest towards a destination. The blond boy can be seen wearing a red scarf covering his neck and his white T-shirt as he wore black pants with black sandals. He was walking towards someone, as soon as he saw that person he started running towards the person.<p>

The boy was getting closer the figure that now can be seen in detail, the person was a she as she had crimson hair threatening to be longer in the future while she also had red eyes that's shone oh so beautifully. She wore an elegant red and white Kimono with flowery design and had a figure that will soon develop in ways men will dream of. She can be seen smiling brightly at the blond boy as he came closer towards her.

"Kiyome-san it's been a long while" said the blond boy towards his friend in whom she smiled at his greeting but soon frowned straight away as this was noticed by the boy whose face scrunched at that.

"How many times do I have to tell you Naruto to call me Kiyome-Chan. Do you want me to call you Naruto-San. Naruto-San?" Said Kiyome questionably to her long-time friend as when she said this Naruto can be seen flinching at each of her words who then clasped his hands together pleadingly.

"I'm so sorry Kiyome-chan. So what do want to do today" said Naruto as Kiyome had a huge smile as Naruto smiled back.

"Before we do something Naruto can you tell me what you did today" said Kiyome this made Naruto's eyebrow raise in confusion as to why she asked a question but shrugged it off and decided to answer and tell her the good news.

"Well firstly I finally had the money to attend the academy and finally its graduation day!" Said Naruto happily who sat down next to Kiyome but soon stood up and raised his fist triumphantly in the air. Kiyome eyes went wide as tears threatened to come out, she clasped her hands together in joy for her friend.

"Sugoi….you finally did it Naru-Kun…three long years of hard work to earn the money. I'm so happy" Said Kiyome. Naruto noticed her crying visage and quickly put a hand of comfort as soon he did this however the red haired girl quickly hugged him as Naruto fell down on the grass with the girl laying on top of him. Uncomfortable with this situation as Naruto never was hugged before he tried to shift away from Kiyome. But this soon came to an end as Naruto felt something wet on his neck….Kiyome was crying as Naruto hated people crying because of him worst off his very first friend.

"I'm sorry Kiyome-Chan….did I do something wrong" Said Naruto looking at the crying form of is now to be best friend. Kiyome quickly shook her head frantically "No you didn't do nothing wrong and don't you ever apologise Naru-Kun don't you ever!" Said Kiyome as Naruto noticed her tone becoming more aggressive he was about to ask her when the girl interrupted

"You had to do things on your own all your life. You had no one to help you as you took job after job whether it was low end job with people hating you making your life difficult for three whole years just to enter the academy where children enter so easily. You missed three years of your life Naru-Kun It's just so unfair that you had to be alone." Said Kiyome as she cried again in sorrow for her friend as she then felt a hand caress her hair, she sighed happily at that good feeling.

"I was never alone….I had you my best friend by my side. Without you encouraging me I would never have the determination to carry on….it was all you Kiyo-chan." Said Naruto who smiled like he was the happiest man in the world, Kiyome eyes went wide as she cried again happy that Naruto acknowledged her as this made her feel whole. But then all of sudden Naruto started to slowly disappear this was noticed by both children as Kiyome felt sad all of sudden but Naruto cupped her chin making eye contact with him crimson red eyes to cerulean blue eyes.

"I will be back ok" said Naruto to his friend who cried all of sudden scaring Naruto as she screamed "YOU WONT THIS TIME I KNOW YOU WONT DREAM OF ME AGAIN!" Screamed Kiyome as she held Naruto tight but Naruto let go of her and stood up with his back turned scaring Kiyome as she thought he was angry at her.

"Kiyome" Kiyome's eyes went wide at the serious tone of her friends. "I will be back even if I never dream of you again I promise I will be back….If I can't…I…" Stuttered Naruto with his head down, Kiyome noticed the mood and looked about to cry again in fear that her best friend and crush will never come again. However Naruto's held his head high and started to hold his breath which peaked Kiyome's interest as what Naruto said next changed the resolve of Kiyome and both her and Naruto's lives forever.

"I PROMISE TO MEET YOU AGAIN. IF I CAN'T THEN I WILL SEARCH FOR YOU EVEN IF YOU ARE AT THE END OF THE WORLD. I WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHAT EVEN IF IT TAKES ME MY WHOLE LIFE. I PROMISE!" Screamed Naruto as he smiled with tears in his eyes Kiyome brightened and felt hugely touched as she blushed at his declaration and smiled as she responded "You promise Naru-Kun" as all of sudden the red scarf flew towards her right across her lap she looked at it then at Naruto.

"Keep it for me it's my favourite scarf its red…..like your hair and eyes so…keep it for me when I come back ok" Said Naruto stuttering as he blushed and looked down embarrassed as he the felt two cream smooth hands hold his shoulders Naruto looked up quickly as felt someone's lips against his and which surprised him as he felt this soft feeling it was Kiyome as she held him tight as the kiss lasted for 3-4 minutes so when she let go of him she looked at the dazed form of her best friend and giggled as she held his scarf on to her neck close to her face.

"I am waiting for you….so remember this kiss and remember of me ok Naru?"Said Kiyome who smiled brightly at Naruto who looked ready to cry as he nodded furiously as he said "I will remember you regardless…forever" as he then disappeared leaving the girl alone in the forest as she looked up in the sky and smiled.

"Even if I'm across the world you will find me, I know you will Naruto…Most certaintly."

* * *

><p>BANG BANG<p>

Banging can be heard as the noise became louder waking Naruto up.

"Naruto wake up you will be late….WAKE UP" screamed Mito Uzumaki.

Mito changed with long red hair her face wasn't chubby anymore but still had her tomato round face, Her build once small and undefined became defined and well trained and she wore the same clothing Naruto met her with but the sleeveless half-cut red kimono vest, with a mesh under blue t-shirt that crawled up to her elbows. This was matched by a pair of black shorts with matching black sandals. As she was knocking in his door she was thinking about the three years that went by so quickly. She and Minato came to a conclusion that Naruto is an enigma.

When they came to the academy they all called Naruto a dobe due to his age and the funny part is that Naruto's trump card didn't work much to her relief. So she and Minato thought he was going to resort to violence but surprisingly Naruto went quiet and didn't let the bullying affect him making her and Minato proud.

However the teachers started spoiling her and Minato while doing their best at hindering Naruto's progress making her and Minato angry. The fact that they found this out in the last minute from Kabuto made her and Minato reach this conclusion.

They didn't have nothing on Naruto like how strong is he, what he did to get where he is now while he knew everything about them minus the parents part of course but who will believe that right.

However She was immensely proud of him and yet sad how they heard from Sarutobi that he became mature at such a young age as he grew up working job after job just to enter the academy At jsut the age of 6 he was very much an adult as she saw him work hard in his future ninja career and can very much say he is an unknown prodigy as a matter of fact her husband even acknowledged him as a new Itachi but more outspoken and kind.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sarutobi and all of her and Minato's friend let them down as almost half of them hated him while the rest didn't care which is much worse. Her and Minato was sadden upon this revelation as they decided to do their utmost best to help Naruto either way they can and forget about those fools.

Sadly his age group went ahead of him to pursue their ninja career but he wasn't affected as he once said "once the flag says go. I will do my utmost best to reach as high as I can". As all of sudden Mito then giggled as she remembered the ramen girl's crush on him and how clueless her son was even though he liked to flirt a lot.

"I will laugh if Naru-Chan has a harem of girls after him ehehehe."She then heard the door click and saw the door open and saw Naruto all dressed and ready to go.

"Before I go Mito would you like a drink or something it's kind of hot" said Naruto always the polite one Mito noticed as she all of sudden giggled raising his eyebrow Narutowho asked whats wrong.

"Don't worry Naru-Kun don't worry" said Mito grinning at Naruto this scared him but he shrugged off the feeling then went off to the academy.

As they were walking Naruto asked where Arashi was and found out from Mito that he is already at the academy saving seats for them. Both Mito and Naruto stumbled between three figures as two figures were harassing one of them. The two figures were Yakuza.

"Hey old man where is the money you owe us huh!" said a well suited fat guy grabbing the old man by the scruff of his shirt lifting him up attempting to pursue more of a physical approach. He was stopped by a skinny well-dressed suited man wearing brown shades as he had groomed black hair. He grabbed the big man on his shoulders.

"Masaru take it easy dammit!" Said the Man as the big guy stopped listening to his boss as he carried on looking at the scared old guy on the floor in the eye"

"Now look we're reasonable business men but you're trying our patience. Even Buddha could only be patient three times" said the man wisely although he looks he annoyed at the old man.

"Hey Teuchi-ossan!" yelled Naruto as he and Mito ran towards the old man. The old man looked in hope at Naruto who his long time customer and close friend. The Yakuza noticed this as Naruto knelt next to the old man he looked at the Yakuza's, glaring at them.

"Hey punks who do you think you are! Get out the way if you know what's good for you" screamed the big guy Yakuza as he was stopped again.

"I said stop it" said the man again who looked at Naruto in the eye calculatedly as he suddenly smiled.

"Hey Naruto how are you." Said the man making Mito and Teuchi's eyes wide at how the man is familiar with Naruto.

Naruto stood up and shook the man's hands and responded "I have been better Kenjiro." As the man identified as Kenjiro laughed "I heard your finally in the academy took you long enough"

Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he nodded and all of sudden pulled out his wallet much to Mito's nsistence as he pulled out around 20000 yen in check "it's all I have I will pay you the rest when I have my next pay check" said Naruto making Teuchi's eyes wide in disbelieve as he clasped his hands and nodded his head furiously apologizing to Naruto over and over again.

"It's alright Teuchi-ossan you and Ayame are very close to me so it's only natural I help you" said Naruto but his money wasn't accepted by Kenjiro.

"You know I can't accept this Naruto" Said Kenjiro shocking Naruto as he asked why.

"Because the debt is cleared I owe you a favour so consider this a favour" Said Kenjiro as he looked at Naruto who nodded understanding what he meant much to Mito and Teuchi's confusion.

"Masaru lets go" said Kenjiro who bid farewell to Naruto and apologised to Teuchi who just nodded and left.

"Naruto what was that about" said Mito who looked at the Naruto who was helping Teuchi up.

"Nothing Mito it's nothing" said Naruto who also bid his farewells and told Teuchi telling him to say hi to Ayame and walked ahead to the academy.

"_See an enigma indeed" _Thought Mito running after Naruto on their way to the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>At the academy in Iruka's class<strong>

They got there very early much to Naruto's annoyance as he always asked Mito and Arashi why they are always early. They always replied with the same answer, that a Shinobi must be early at all costs something he didn't understand _"when we are in different teams I will do what I want ,no more rise and shines ahahahaha"_thought Naruto with an evil smile.

"Naruto even if we are in different groups I will make sure you wake up early" said Mito reading his mind scaring the hell out of Naruto as he looked at Arashi who gave a look of sympathy like he knows how Naruto felt.

Arashi wore a blue jacket, white T-shirt with matching blue trousers and sandals. He gestured his two friends over to him as they sat with him in the Middle and started conversing while Mito and Arashi were talking to each other. Unknowingly to Naruto, Mito and Arashi inwardly smiled at how close they were and felt really happy.

However this came to an end as Naruto nudged Arashi persistently annoying him.

"What Naruto" said a twitching Arashi as he saw Naruto pointing at the girl next to Mizuki talking to both him and Iruka.

"Look at that its Tsubaki-San can't believe she's Mizuki-Teme's girl… you can fit that ass with a nickel" said Naruto quietly to Arashi who blushed at his language while his son is looking at her shapely legs and figure while an annoyed looking Mito is being ignored.

Arashi hit his head as through the years he found out that, although Naruto wasn't a pervert he appreciated the female figure and liked flirting to women much to Mito's annoyance but he was beginning to suspect she didn't mind.

"Watch this. Hello Tsubaki-San how are today" said Naruto too sweetly to Tsubaki who smiled and responded she was fine as then she went to Naruto much to Mito and Mizuki's annoyance. Naruto looked at her figure once again and they started talking when an interesting conversation came up.

"Neh Tsubaki-Chan did you like what I gave you" said Naruto stressing the Chan very pleasantly surprising everyone who was in the room as it was only them and their sensei. The girl blushed as she responded

"Naru-Kun thanks for art portraits they are really beautiful you're very talented" blushed Tsubaki making Mito and Arashi flabbergasted at how he can draw wanting to ask him later and see his arts.

"Thanks but you know no one want to acknowledge my drawings and they won't sell. But since you like them it makes me very happy so I will keep drawing for people like you" said Naruto smiling the Naruto "killer smile" that Kabuto always said when Naruto is in his flirting mode.

This then makes him look like an angel thanks to his golden hair and bright blue eyes as it sparkles making Tsubaki blush furiously as she looked down finding the floor interesting. This made Arashi dumbfounded and a bit proud while he thought. _"My son is a Casanova" _

"UZUMAKI YOU PUNK WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Screamed a fumed Mizuki thinking how dare the demon talking to his girlfriend. Naruto looked at him for a second then went back to talking to Tsubaki ignoring Mizuki making him even angrier. However Naruto noticed something Mito was surprisingly calm as usually she would have hit him by now. He looked at his female friend and she just smiled and he looked checked his pulse, then he looked outside to see that the world is ending and surprisingly it's not.

Naruto then looked at Arashi asking what's wrong with her and why he is not dead yet by which Arashi shrugged he to not knowing the answer.

Time went by and the class became full as the genins all came in and started to interact with each other.

Iruka sighed out of the entire class, he could only sort out a few that actually deserved and could make it as a shinobi and some don't even deserve to be here.

'Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke, Mito Uzumaki and Kazama Arashi… that's about all and even these few have some problems to sort out except Mito and Arashi .' Iruka frowned slightly.

Shikamaru is a genius but is lazy like all the males of his clan, Chouji is strong and talented but is too kind for his own good, Shino has to open up more, Kiba is too brash and headstrong, Sasuke… well I don't even know where to begin with him Mito and Arashi both will be great Shinobies people compare them with the fourth and his wife far too often…' that's why Arashi doesn't have any fan girls because of Mito" sighed Iruka who then shivered at how she scared off competition he then glanced over the rest of the class.

'Haruno Sakura, extreme fangirl syndrome thinks this is a civilian high school and only passed the test barely thanks to her book smarts and her mother being on the council…' Iruka thought as he observed the pink-haired girl with an oversized forehead.

'Yamanaka Ino, falls into fangirl category as well though much better than Sakura, has the potential to surpass her father if only she trained harder…' Iruka thought as he looked at the blonde-haired girl.

'Hyuuga Hinata, not a fangirl… okay still a fangirl but for a different person, too shy and lacks confidence, also too kind for her own good can't determine whether its Arashi or Naruto though but still she is a fangirl .' Iruka mused as he looked at the Hyuuga heiress shyly sneaking a peak at the two boys.

"And finally Uzumaki Naruto sigh where shall I begin with him because seriously I can't he is here because of Mito and Arashi and went through the years without a care in the slightest. him being 16 should of shown him that it is time to be serious" said Iruka looking at Naruto who is chatting with Tsubaki knowing full well he is flirting with her as he sees an irritated Mito and Embarrassed Arashi and an angry Mizuki.

'I just hope their Jounin sensei's can knock their bad habits out of them sigh time for the announcement.' Iruka sighed and suddenly used the technique he is known for

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Iruka shouted using the Demon Head Enlargement technique causing the class to scramble for their seats and quiet down immediately.

"Woah Iruka how do you do that, poor Hinata looks ready to die" said a smirking Naruto who is holding Hinata whilst she is blushing because he is feeling her up.

"Iruka-sensei, what is Naruto-baka doing to Hinata he is being perverted again" Sakura screeched making a window crack and everyone flinch.

Naruto laughed all of sudden as he held ear plucks making everyone look at him asking where he got it from.

"Had experience, her mum is worse she can destroy mountains with her voice" said Naruto who laughed as Kiba all of sudden laughed with him thus the whole class laughed making Sakura angry.

Iruka used his famous technique making the room silent.

"Now when I say your teams you will all for lunch then come straight her for your sensei's to pick you up. Now then:

Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn." Ahhhhh Sasuke-Sama

"Haruno Sakura." "Cha true love prevails over all!"

"Hey no fair Iruka-sensei! Why does forehead girl get to be with Sasuke-kun?"

"SHUT UP! The teams were decided by Hokage-sama, so complain to him if you've got a problem. And the final member is Sai, your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto looked around the room and spotted an extremely pale-skinned boy wearing tight fitting clothes, he just couldn't help but comment. Look at that a Banshee, the emos of all emos and a boy who doesn't know what gender he is. Son you need to see Dr Phil" Naruto said with a grin causing the majority of the class to snicker as he high fived Kiba.

"So says the failure of a ninja you can't do anything right dobe." Sasuke retorted with his signature smirk causing his fan club to swoon. "Cha Sasuke-kun is right Naruto-baka you can't amount to anything!" Sakura stared at Sasuke with hearts for eyes.

"SHUT UP! Naruto stop antagonising them!" Iruka shouted. As Naruto just ignored him and just smiled

"Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jounin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai and Naruto let Hinata go" said Iruka twitching at Naruto who laughed and set Hinata back to her seat "Yes sir"

"Team 9 is still active from last year so team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." "What? I get stuck with lazy boy and the fat kid!" Ino shouted.

"I AM NOT FAT JUST CHUBBY!"

"…troublesome."

"SHUT UP! Now since there are more children now team 11 will be a special team who will be added to the other teams when they have missions. The following must go to the Hokage tower:

Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Mito and Kazama Arashi your Jounin sensei is will be at the Hokage office." Iruka said but was interrupted again by Sasuke this time.

"See I told you Naruto time to rise and shine" "Ah Shit!"

"Hey why is the dobe who is but a gum beneath my shoe getting special treatment but I, Uchiha Sasuke an elite, isn't?" Sasuke demanded causing Naruto to snort in amusement.

"Elite my shiny ass it's only you remember oh and Miko-chan how is she"said Naruto smirked at the look of rage that crossed Sasuke's face. Mito can be seen with a gleeful expression as Arashi has his head down in disappointment at Naruto.

"YOU, YOU DARE" Screamed Sasuke trying to attack Naruto but was stopped by Tsubaki as he screamed to be let go.

Sasuke stop or you will be for attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi!" Iruka shouted once causing Sasuke to sneer at him as he was let go and sat back down. "Now there is an hour interval before your Jounin senseis arrive, so you can go get something to eat before reporting back to the academy."

"Sure thing sensei." Naruto grinned as tried started talking to Tsubaki and tried to take her for lunch completely forgetting he has a meeting. However he was about to be dragged off by Mito and Arashi as they left much to Mizuki's relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

The Jounin senseis gathered around the Sandaime's crystal ball and had witnessed the entire scene take place, a few were muttering about the demon brat speaking bad about the Uchihas. "Arashi and Mito they are very well known" said Kurenai as she looked at Naruto in particular.

"Yes Arashi is considered the new Yondaime and Mito is an expectional Uzumaki but Naruto however is an enigma."

"Ehehehe I like the Uzumaki boy he knows how to speak to women" said Anko as she looked at Sarutobi who blushed.

"Yes most likely so" said Sarutobi who told everyone of the situation with Tsubaki making Anko ecstatic.

"Old man please let me teach him" Anko pleaded as suddenly the door opened and in came the new Team eleven. Surprisingly there was an argument between the two boys

"Naruto I told you not to be late"

"Its ramen and plus I can never let Ayame waiting"

"What about the Hokage"

"The Hokage ain't Ayame"

"Seriously Arashi you need to lighten up you driftwood"

"What you call me"

"You heard me….see driftwood"

"ENOUGH" screamed Mito surprising not just her friends but everyone in the whole room. Anko can be seen smiling from the whole exchange as the Hokage sighed at the headache to come.

"Easy Mito we are right here god" said an irritated Naruto as he and Arashi checked their ears to see if it was working.

"Now Naruto, Mito and Arashi nice you all are here." Said Sarutobi who smiled

Naruto looked at everyone as he checked out all of the Jounins with a bored expression but his face lighten up when he saw the two ladies Anko and Kurenai much to Anko's delight as she had a glint in her eyes and Kurenai looking at Naruto Amused.

Naruto noticed and took a step back quickly near Mito. She and Arashi asked whats wrong and Naruto huddled both of them together with the Hokage's permission of course.

"Hey do you know that chick with the brown jacket eating a dango stick" said Naruto

Mito looked Naruto quickly put her head down making Anko smile a predator smile

"Don't look for crying out loud" whispered Naruto irritably has Mito nodded apologising

"What about her Naruto" said Arashi

"I am gonna teach you a lesson about women Arashi god knows you need it" said Naruto making Mito twitch her eyebrows comically.

"first off stay away from women like her… a woman who looks at men like that are scary trust me." Said Naruto

"Look at a man like what Naruto" Said Mito surprisingly amused as Arashi sighed

"Like their prey Mito prey they have those glints in their eyes trust me you don't want to go there"

"How do you know that Naruto" sighed Arashi when asked Naruto

"Simple ask Shikimaru's dad he is a prime example of marrying a woman like that" said Naruto as suddenly Arashi shivered never knowing Yoshino was like that when he knew her as Minato.

"BONK" everyone saw Mito hitting Naruto as some were amused with the situation. Kakashi can be seen narrowing his eyes not liking sensei's son and his girlfriend with that Brat.

"Ouch what did I do…." As suddenly his eyes went wide "Oh no Arashi watch out she might be one of them. Get out while you still cANNN" said Naruto as he suddenly was launched by an uppercut.

"Ehehehehe sorry Hokage-Sama" said Arashi who laughed lightly at an huffing angry Mito and a Knocked out Naruto.

5 minutes later with a conscious Naruto the team gathered round with the Jounins in tow.

"Now Team 11 will be taking Missions with your teams as you were already notified" Said Sarutobi as the Jounins nodded.

"But Hokage-Sama who will be supervising us" Said Mito

Sarutobi sighed as he grabbed his head and muttered "I'm going to regret this you Jounin sensie will be Mitarashi Anko"

"YES…Old man you won't regret this" Screamed Anko as all of sudden Naruto looked sick

"Now Anko although you are a Jounin now you will only be a supervisor to these kids. We still need you at the Interrogators office."

"Nah..Ibiki can handle it. When he needs me he will call me" said Anko dismissing the Hokage

"Hokage-San I think I left my wallet at the Academy….can I go get it" said Naruto looking at Anko as she looked ready to eat him up.

"Naru-Kun your wallet is right here" said Mito who smiled a cruel smile as Naruto started to sweat as he took it and became downcast.

"Argh" Naruto was disappointed but suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder and he knew who that was as that person put her head next to his ear and said.

"Don't worry I wont bite…..yet!" said Anko huskily all of sudden licking his ear lobe

"Eeeeep" screeched a red faced Naruto surprisingly running to Mito for comfort getting a motherly hug she will greatly oblige to give.

Everyone laughed at this scene as Mito can be seem holding Naruto protectively from a preying Anko.

"Now all of you Jounins will meet up now dismissed"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Middle of the night <strong>

Mizuki chuckled as he jumped through the rooftops with the Forbidden Scroll in his hands. He chuckled evilly, even though he couldn't pin it on the Kyuubi brat, he would be able to hide out with Orochimaru-sama supporting him as he should be meeting with an informant right now. He burst through the forest and landed on in a clearing as he then heard ruffling when someone stepped out.

"Ah you are finally here" Mizuki turned around and was shocked on what he saw his eyes went considerably wide

"YOU!"

The figure smirked

At the apartment complex a scream can be heard.

"MINATO NARUTO IS NOT HERE AND ANBU ARE EVERYWHERE" screamed Mito who called Arashi by his real name showing how serious she was waking Arashi right up and ready.

"Let's go to the Hokage" said Arashi seriously Mito nodded and they dispersed.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hokage tower<strong>

When Mito and Arashi entered the Hokage's room they heard laughter and was surprised to see the Hokage and Naruto

"Ahhh Mito, Arashi worried for your friend that's good" said Sarutobi as he looked at Naruto who nodded and carried on

"Naruto- Kun here dealt with a traitor trying to seal the forbidden scroll" making Mito and Arashi blood run cold.

The Forbidden scroll the scroll that contained the Jutsu's of the fourth, some of the Uzumaki clan's techniques and other Kinjutsu's. Mito and Arashi knew this all too well as that's their to be family scroll but since they are dead and no one can open them it became the forbidden scroll.

"Yeah and he also told me about the Kyuubi yah I showed him what Monsters are made off" said an amused Naruto to a not so amused Mito and Arashi as they look sad.

"Naruto you are not the Kyuubi how many times do I have to tell you that." Screamed Sarutobi

"Yeah yeah I get it" said Naruto has he left to get some sleep making sarutobi sigh as he looked at Mito and Arashi.

"Mito, Arashi come have a seat" gestured Sarutobi to the shocked children and then told the Anbu's to leave looking if someone is there just in case he then put a sound proof barrier in the room.

"What I'm about to tell you will be an S-rank secret don't even tell Naruto Ok" said Sarutobi seriously has both children nodded.

"Well Arashi you do know people think you're the fourth son right" said Sarutobi to Arashi who nodded knowing this fiasco all too well as frankly it made him sick.

"Well Naruto-Kun is well your older brother" said Sarutobi making both children's eyes wide not because if what he said but why is he telling them now. Reading their minds Sarutobi carried on

"Naruto-Kun as a lot of secrets…..I know this because I'm very surprised how he lived his life so far knowing the council and this village did their utmost best to cripple him." Said to sarutobi who then carried on "so I thought to myself where did he get the money from how is he eating healthy. I tried my best to give him money but the council refused and surprisingly the clan heads didn't put much of a fuss, I'm greatly disappointed at them for betraying Minato and Kushina like that and also some other people.

Mito and Arashi looked ready to explode as they remember the clan heads and everyone else spoiling him heck Arashi remembers getting a marriage contract from Hiashi for Hinata's hands by which he burned to hell.

"_Naruto…..how dare they do this to you" _

"I am came to a conclusion that Naruto-Kun is also hiding his strength considerably so…both of you have you seen him train at all?" questioned Sarutobi

Arashi and Mito thought back on all the times they have been with Naruto and remember that he didn't train at all so they said they didn't making Sarutobi sigh

"Well your wrong because he frankly showed his strength by beating Mizuki with much ease" said Sarutobi making the parents shocked.

"What Mizuki was the Traitor" screamed Arashi

"Naruto beat him how" said Mito

"Well first he taunted Mizuki saying things you kids shouldn't know" blushed Sarutobi as he coughed and the carried "the Mizuk got angry and Naruto took advantage as he used planting traps and so but then Mizuki got angry and said something about Naruto's life saying it's his fault their dead because he is the Kyuubi" Sarutobi went quite as looked downcast.

"Wha wha what he say" said a frantic Mito

"Something you should ask him about….something that made him snap all of sudden light burst through my crystal ball and Mizuki looked pulverised on the verge of death." Said Sarutobi darkly

"I gave him compensation to what he found out and dearly apologized but Arashi, Mito can I ask you something" both children nodded

"Naruto is on a dark path….I know that when I look at him, his eyes was so cold when Mizuki said that I fear he will….. Please Mito, Arashi" pleaded Sarutobi as he stood up and suddenly grabbed both children in a hug and cried shocking said children greatly.

"….Help him….help him please I failed him and it's up to you" pleaded Sarutobi quietly

As both children closed the door of the Hokage's office they walked out without a word to each other. They were walking by the river bank on their way home when they saw Naruto sitting in the grass looking the moon intently.

He looked sad….when he noticed them his face quickly changed as he waved at them.

They took note of this.

Mito all of sudden ran to him and hugged him bursting to tears.

"WOAH girl what's up" said Naruto looking down to Mito as Arashi all of sudden hugged him as well.

Naruto froze

"We were worried that you were hurt….you idiot" cried Mito

"Who Mizuki he is nothing….he knows nothing" said Naruto quietly as he stood still as both of his friends are still hugging him. Arashi let go of him and asked what he meant by that and why Mizuki is all bloodied up.

Naruto went out Mito's grasp and walked off shocking both children as Naruto responded

"He said something he knows nothing about and paid the price simple as that" said Naruto grimly making both children stunned.

"Let's go home we have a new day tomorrow"

"NARUTO WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS WE WILL BE THERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT" screamed Mito making Naruto stop as his eyes were wide while his back was turned.

Arashi smiled "Yes Naruto we are your friends and we will never turn on you"

Naruto looked at the sky and responded

"heh whatever….screaming in the middle of the night you wake the neighbours" as he walked off from the smiling parents but suddenly stopped and said two words that brought joy in their hearts

"Thanks….." and then walked off to the night

Mito and Arashi smiled as the both said

"What are parents for" and ran after their son believing that day by day the enigma that is Naruto will be uncovered

* * *

><p>Next Chapter will be the genin exams Kakashi vs Naruto. You will also see what happened to Mizuki in more detail and will see more of Kiyome...if you know who she is already but there is a twist that will soon be explained<p>

Ps **Review**

peace I should thank xNamikazeKyuubix for taking some bit of his work made my life easier thanks should read his fics thier great

Iamafan123


End file.
